


Twenty Five

by Maple_Girl (orphan_account)



Series: Tang Yi x Meng Shao Fei (TangFei CP) [7]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Cute, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maple_Girl
Summary: At twenty-five, they met. Then, at thirty-three, they got married. At fifty, Tang Yi almost died and at sixty-three, they celebrated thirty years of getting married.Ficlets of Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei's life and how they died, and met again.





	1. Twenty-five

**Age 25**  
**Few months after Tang Guo Dong, Li Zhen, and Tang Yi were shot.**

"You're Mr. Tang Yi, am I right? I am here to ask questions."

Tang Yi slightly turns his head to the side, dark orbs devoid of any emotion staring sharply at the man beside him. The man seated next to his bed is someone he had not seen before, dressed ruggedly in a faded seaweed green jacket with two patches on the chest area opened to reveal a white shirt with a tiger print inside, old jeans, and a pair of white rubber shoes which is slightly muddy.

He is quite good-looking, if Tang Yi may say so. He has big expressive eyes, a face that totally can be described as beautiful and a soft face that looks pallid and devoid of a healthy flush. His hair is ridiculous, he looks sick, and paired with that awful sense of fashion; they all _bury_ his attractiveness. Not that Tang Yi is attracted to him or anything.

"You are?" The taller man asks, observing how the other guy stood up and clumsily pats the backpocket of his jeans, pulling out a black wallet and opening it to show his police badge and identification card. His eyes follow the small letters, making out the words, '_Meng Shao Fei'_ of Criminal Investigation Division.

The shorter man looks serious, eyes determinedly staring back at the other's blank eyes before introducing himself, "I'm Meng Shao Fei from Criminal Investigation Divisio-"

Tang Yi ignores him—_so he's a police officer_. Then there's no need to entertain him. Why is he here anyway? Didn't he say he does not want to see anyone (except his sister) and especially not the police? Exhaling shakily, he looks down with his eyes settling themselves on the needle of the intravenous drip inserted to the back of his hand. Why is this here? It feels _itchy_.

"Get out." He tells the officer, eyes not leaving his hand. His pale, pale, hand that comes almost identical as the white sheets draped on him on the hospital bed, making Tang Yi want to hurl. His vision is suddenly spinning, nostrils mildly flaring up when the aseptic smell of carbolic acid invades his sense of smell.

"But-"

"Get out!" The vase holding golden chrysanthemums placed on top of the small drawer beside Tang Yi's bed flew past the police officer, shattering on the wall and roughly falling on the floor. The impact left ivory dusts and a wet trail on the white hospital wall but Tang Yi does not care, eyes now glaring angrily at a shocked Shao Fei.

Tang Yi's head is _throbbing_, his action taking a toll on his chest and he feels the pain gnawing on his skin, repeatedly poking at the bullet wound. Then, two police officers were suddenly in the room, pulling away the other officer, Meng Shao Fei, and Hong Ye barges in, protectively taking his side but Tang Yi is still not done. He thrashes, screaming to all of them to get out and bring Tang Guo Dong here.

His sister looked shocked, trembling hands coming up to cover her lips and Tang Yi hears a choke, a high pitched one. Hong Ye's eyes are glassy as she takes a shaky breath and hugs him, sobbing and telling him that it's _enough_, Tang Guo Dong is _gone_. He felt _weak_ at that statement, white noise beeping in his ears and he was suddenly aware of the people inside the room. They looked like strangers to him. He pushes Hong Ye away who yelped and was almost sent to the floor, as his nails try to rip off the IV from his hand and clumsily trying to stand up from the bed.

Hong Ye noticed what he was trying to do, taking his hand to stop him from ripping away the IV needle inserted in his hand, "Tang Yi, stop it!"

Tang Yi growled, eyes wide and glaring at her like a frightened animal, "Get away!" He pushes her away for the second time but because he is still weak, it only managed to send Hong Ye a few steps back.

He grips his chest, heaving and clutching the pale sheets under him.

It hurts, it burns, it _itches_.

His legs are quivering but Tang Yi is forcing them to stand up, cursing and becoming more aggressive when his legs won't listen to him.

Before he can leave the bed in his obviously hysterical (and not-so-good) state, he felt a wave of dizziness hitting him instantly. He holds his head, breaths coming out heavy and eyes darting to the nurse – _when did she come in?_ – who is injecting something in the tube of the IV. He raises his hand, about to push her away too but his head suddenly feels heavy and it hits the soft white pillows, Hong Ye's worried face warping in his vision and voices turning dull inside his ears.

The last thing he remembered is the surprised eyes of that officer; Meng Shao Fei. His wide orbs faintly reminded Tang Yi of the woman Tang Guo Dong was with before they were shot. Why is that?

He was about to find out why but then, everything turned dark.


	2. Twenty-seven

**Age 27**

**A week before the two were kidnapped.**

"Is it because you're the one who actually killed them?"

"Officer Meng, don't you have too much free time as a police officer?"

Tang Yi stared at the shorter man, the police officer who had been following him for two years now. He already tried doing everything he can to get rid of the police officer from tailing him like a dog to his owner but the other was stubborn enough to not cease his annoying provocations.

Officer Meng smiled at him; _mocking_ and sending irritation running through his veins.

The second time this man showed in front of him, he was momentarily sent into a daze. Now that the cop recovered from his grief towards the death of the one he called sister Li Zhen and dressed neatly, he looks ten times more good-looking. Like Tang Yi guessed, if he dresses better, he would be _so_ attractive.

Although he came back to his rugged self. Such a shame – _wait, is he seriously checking out the _**_bane_**_ of his existence?_

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

The mob boss mentally rolled his eyes before curling his lips in a wry smile, perfect eyebrows lifting slightly as he sets down the teacup he is holding, a little clink was heard as the cup makes contact with the saucer (it's nice to drink western brewed tea once in a while), "Not really. As I've told you before, I was shot together with them. Is it too hard to comprehend what I said that even after two years, you're still stubbornly asking that?"

Shao Fei turned silent at his statement and Tang Yi stared at him coldly, taking another sip of his tea.

"You're awfully silent, Officer Meng. _Hit a nerve, did I_?"

He returned the question to the other man, smirking satisfyingly when the other's face turned red in embarrassment and anger. Finding amusement at the other's reaction, he wondered why the other still insists on doing this all the time even though he obviously looks irked by Tang Yi's presence. He is the same of course.

Tang Yi just came to one his favorite teahouses and it's not even five minutes before the annoying police officer made his presence clear by literally barging in and sitting in front of him like the two of them are bestfriends who haven't met each other for a decade. Which is funny because he will _never_ regard the other as his acquaintance, moreso as a bestfriend.

Like he always does, he changed table but the other still followed him with a bright smile. Now, that is cheating but he will never say it out loud.

That's when it started. The bothersome question that he had been asking for two years. When will the other get tired?

"When you already admit that you had seen the one who shot sister Li Zhen, Tang Guo Dong, and you."

He was surprised, almost spitting out his tea but he composed himself and acted like he said it deliberately and definitely not because he accidentally said what is in his mind. Shao Fei seemed to accept his act while looking serious.

"Too bad, then." He stated, gesturing a waitress to give his guest some tea. The young lady did as she was told, staring curiously at Shao Fei before looking down timidly when the cop gave her a smile and told her that she didn't have to. Tang Yi does not know why but he felt _annoyed_ at that.

Tapping his forefinger on the table, he swept a chilling gaze over the waitress and told her to serve the cop some Earl grey and a slice of chocolate pound cake. The young woman flinched under his gaze, nodding before going away in a clumsy haste. Shao Fei gave him a suspicious look and the taller man smirked, "Don't worry, it's on me today."

Meanwhile, Shao Fei, being an idiot he is, easily accepted his reasoning and was relieved after that. _Ah_, he really is amusing.

"W-What did you order for me again? It's not bad right? I mean, I know what chocolate cake is but the Earl one, is it good?"

He didn't answer, lifting his hand and pulling at his sleeves to look at his watch. He still has two hours before the board meeting starts.

Guess he can stay for another hour.

When Shao Fei gave him a blinding smile and eyes sparkling in awe after he tasted the tea, gushing about how he never knew tea could taste that good, Tang Yi thought he could have befriended the other if he was not so keen on putting Tang Yi behind the bars.

But he guesses that it is just his wishful thinking.

_(He never knew he would end up being more than friends with the police officer though.)_


	3. Twenty-eight

**Age** **28**  
**The first week of Tang Yi in prison.**

He never knew prison could be this _bad_. At first, some prisoners kept watching him like they were watching a piece of meat. He even woke up one night with another man kissing his neck and to sum it all up, the first three days he was there, he already managed to send _five_ people into the infirmary.

He was not unscathed _however_, him suffering a few injuries as well but not as bad as he inflicted to the other prisoners who tried to mess with him. The only ones he got so far are busted lips, a black eye, and bruised knuckles which were already being treated. They sting sure, but he was used to these types of pain. They were _nothing_ compared to all the hardships he faced.

Meanwhile, he heard that one of his victims got a fractured rib because he had kicked him too hard on his chest (repeatedly) until he was a bloody mess on the floor. He guesses that one will not be able to get back to prison for two and a half months, which he will be glad for. If he's back so soon, Tang Yi will maim him on the spot. How _dare_ he put a…a hickey on his neck? It makes him sick.

Why is he always the target of these _things_? It makes his skin crawl. He was fortunate that the guys who came to him were weak so he managed to subdue them but he knows he will suffer more than this once all of them gang up on him. They can try, he already has some allies on his side.

But the sensation of another man touching him...it's _repulsive_. Shao Fei's the only one who is allowed to do that in his body and he misses him terribly. He wants to see him soon and he keeps telling himself that he only needs to wait for another two days before his lover visits him.

When the word that he is a gang leader spread to the whole correctional facility, he was left alone. That was better since when he beat up five people (who were almost killed by the way), the police told him that if he kept doing it, he would be sent into a solitary confinement. He knew they were messing with him but he didn't want to take a risk especially knowing that there is someone waiting for him at home, worried and lonely without him so he laid low.

Then, the time when Shao Fei has to visit him came. He was so excited that he did not notice that three of his victims were already back and were quaking in fear at his presence. He ate his bland breakfast with enthusiasm and even though the shower was cold, he didn't feel like it is because he knows that he will meet his lover after this.

When the time came, he felt relief at seeing Shao Fei behind the glass windows. He looks beautiful than ever, even moreso when he smiled and waved at Tang Yi, saying something in the lines of _'I miss you'_ and_ 'Are you eating well?'_ that he managed to lip read. He took the telephone and sat down, watching his cop doing the same.

He _badly_ wanted to hug him.

"Tang Yi."

"Meng Shao Fei."

He takes a deep breath and whispers, not removing his gaze from Shao Fei, "I've missed you. You look like you're doing well but make sure not to wear that again."

Shao Fei laughs on the other line; exquisite and melodious and they sent a pang of longing inside Tang Yi's heart. It's been a week since he heard that familiar bout of laughter.

"How mean, I chose this because I wanted to look good for you. Is it weird?" Shao Fei chuckles, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and his cheeks are flushed red. Tang Yi stared at him fondly, shaking his head. It's not weird, in fact, he looks extremely good-looking with that loose white round neck shirt with equally loose sleeves reaching half past his elbows tucked inside his dark slacks partnered with black sandals.

"No, but you look _cold_, Officer Meng." He never outright told him he's breathtaking but he knows that the other can tell what he means by the way he is staring at him. Like Tang Yi guessed, Shao Fei got what he meant because he smiled cheekily while rubbing his nose. That was one of his idiosyncracies that he came to love.

Shao Fei's eyes crinkles with his smile, illuminating the gloomy atmosphere and easing all of Tang Yi's worries, "Is that so? I better dress warmly next time."

He nodded, "Yes, you should."

They didn't manage to talk for long, since the visitation hours have their limit and even though it was only for a few hours, meeting and talking to Shao Fei brought comfort within him. The other panicked when he finally noticed Tang Yi's injuries and the latter had to knock on the glass windows for the other to calm down.

The other sure is a worrywart. He even scolded the police officers who were around them, saying how could they let the other prisoners hurt Tang Yi and he laughed when the police officers got defensive and told him that Tang Yi already sent four people in the infirmary and one person in the hospital.

"I'll come again next week." Shao Fei announced.

Tang Yi nodded, smiling, "I'll be waiting for you."

He was granted another blinding smile from the cop.

"See you, Tang Yi. Take care of yourself." **_I love you._**

"Yeah. Take care of yourself too." **_I love you too._**


	4. Thirty-two

**Age 32**  
**The proposal**

It was the day.

He was at the company, in his office and nervously fidgeting in his seat, not knowing what to feel. Hong Ye, his sister, is beside him while wearing a creepy sort of psychotic-like smile. He always wondered why she is so cranky and looks ready to murder anyone, being an epitome of a high-maintenance sassy ball of rage. It was toned down thanks to the fact that she is now married (with a child) with Brother Dao Yi but she still scares anyone around her, already used to a demanding Hong Ye. They were more frightened when she became nice because of being a mother.

He wondered if it is his fault that she became overprotective of him. It might be because he spoiled her too much after Tang Guo Dong's death, she was not like this before. Luckily, Guo Dao Yi is now together with her and they are now living as a family with a child that her time with Tang Yi became limited or else he wouldn't manage to mess around with Shao Fei. _Cough_. Anyway, that's not what he is feeling giddy for.

Today is the day he will be _proposing_ to his lover for five years, Meng Shao Fei.

He already had a ring made, and it is sitting comfortably inside one of the pockets in his suit. Everyone is nervous but they do not know that their boss is more than nervous together with them. Tang Yi looks perfectly normal, cold and impassive but inside, he's already making up different scenarios that includes getting rejected or worst, being left by Shao Fei.

He wants to just shove the ring on Shao Fei's face and sweep him off his feet, marry him without hearing his reply and they would be together until they die but Hong Ye said it was _unromantic_ and forced him to buy the most expensive bouquet of roses he had ever bought. She even managed to make him gather all their subordinates who will be standing in line each side of the door of the office while holding red roses. Littered on the floor between them are petals of the said roses and Tang Yi thinks this is ridiculous and he wants to _die_.

After spending time in prison, his personality mellowed and he was back to his old self before Tang Guo Dong's death. Of course, he is still cold to some but he is mostly warm now.

Kind of.

Okay, he _only_ mellowed towards Shao Fei.

"Call him now, A'Yi! Tell him you're dying."

Tang Yi made a face at his sister's suggestion who only smirked, pretending like she didn't say anything wrong.

"The bouquet is not even here yet."

Hong Ye rolled her eyes, "Where is it?"

Before Tang Yi can reply, one of his subordinates suddenly barged into the room, panting – almost _wheezing_, "Boss! Liu Yi Hao ran away with the bouquet!"

Tang Yi's heart dropped.

"What."

Tang Yi went home, seething. His plans were ruined because of that damn Yi Hao who is currently missing. He does not care about the money but the bouquet he especially took a careful look at with the thought of Shao Fei in mind. He told them to go and have the specialist florists make another one but they said that the preparation for another bouquet would be for another month.

In his furious state, he told them to bring back Yi Hao and he will personally break his legs for ruining such a _– supposed to be –_ joyous occasion. How could he? That bastard only had one job, to bring that fucking bouquet. He possibly got dazzled with the golds and diamonds surrounding it that he took interest in it and disappeared.

What more. He was just told that Shao Fei will not be home tonight because of another police raid.

He was _heartbroken_ and he probably looked lonely when he turned his back on his sister and his subordinates. Hong Ye called him but he proceeded to close the door and go home. He was disappointed and mad, he was _miserable_. Before going home though, he bought a bouquet of white carnations which reminded him of Shao Fei to ease his broken heart. He carefully placed them on the flower vase in the middle of their table in the kitchen before sleeping.

He didn't even bother to shower because he was that upset.

The morning he woke up, he came downstairs to the satisfying sound of something sizzling. He sees his lover donning an overgrown white button down shirt and a pair of soft cotton jogger pants, on his feet is a pair of grey fluffy slippers with his back turn on him; frying bacon strips while humming.

He was busy cooking that Tang Yi does not have the heart to bother him so he silently sat on the table, towards the dark corner and watches him cook. He wants to see this sight everyday, he wants to see him everyday, to have him beside Tang Yi forever.

Finally, Shao Fei turned around and almost dropped the plate of bacon at Tang Yi's sudden appearance on the darker part of the kitchen. He gasped and Tang Yi is worried that the other is already on the verge of having a heart attack, clutching his chest like that.

He had been doing that recently, he should have him checked by Jiang.

"Tang Yi! What the hell. You should have said something, you almost killed me." Shao Fei scolded, placing the plate of bacon on the table with a frown.

Tang Yi smiled, "The only time I did that was when I accidentally shot you in the chest."

Shao Fei frown deepened, "And I already told you that's my fault. Don't mention that."

Tang Yi nods, dropping his smile. So he has to wait before he can propose again? That reminds him. He's still wearing his suit doesn't he? He rubs his temple at feeling the oncoming headache and feels the pocket of his suit, relief washing over him when he felt the bulge of the small box.

Shao Fei curiously watched him, "Why are you still wearing that? You didn't shower?"

Tang Yi shook his head and Shao Fei laughs, "So Mister Tang Yi hates showering sometimes too."

"I don't."

"Just admit it already, I won't judge you." Shao Fei chuckles, shaking his head. Tang Yi opens and closes his mouth, clutching the box. What if he proposes right _now_? But Hong Ye's face popped into his mind and Tang Yi does not know what to do. He does not want to wait.

He cannot wait.

He cannot wait for another month knowing that he has not put a mark on Shao Fei. He wants everyone to know that this beautiful man is his. He's selfish, possessive, and an asshole. He knows he is. Yet, Shao Fei accepted all of him. He accepted all his imperfections and even brought the goodness out of Tang Yi. His bad traits were slowly being worked into because of him.

This man protects him, loves him, and never stopped worrying and caring about him. He loves Shao Fei for who he is, and there are not enough words to describe how he came to love him. He is not at that level yet, where he can think that he can make Shao Fei happy. He knows he will make him cry and he knows they will fight in the future too but Tang Yi knows they can get through it together.

Nothing's perfect in a relationship after all.

"Tang Yi?" Shao Fei furrows his eyebrows, snapping a finger at his dazed lover.

Then he smells the burnt toast, face immediately morphing into horror, "Ahh! The toasts are burning!"

He turned around to the toasts while yelling and it brought Tang Yi back to reality.

While the other was busy getting out the burnt toasts, Tang Yi plucked one of the white carnations in the vase on the table and approached the panicked cop. This is just a small gesture, a _simple_ replacement for the expensive bouquet he prepared but his gut is telling him that this single flower is _more than enough_.

"Hey! Why are you staying silent? Mind helping me with these–"

When Shao Fei turned around, his gaze fell on the white carnation that is on Tang Yi's rough hand. He opened his mouth, holding a plate of burnt toast and stupidly looking up at Tang Yi who is smiling at him. Confused, he accepted the flower, "Thank you but why are you suddenly giving me a flower from the vase–"

And with that, Tang Yi kneeled.

With only the sunrise as the witness, Tang Yi kneeled and presented the box of ring in front of Shao Fei. Tang Yi knows he looks weird, with a bed head and wrinkled suit and only a single white carnation to offer but to Shao Fei, he looked absolutely perfect.

"I actually prepared an extravagant proposal for you." Fuck, there goes his _dignity_. This is what he hates about himself, his mouth runs off without his consent sometimes. "But the bouquet of roses I prepared were taken by my subordinate and he suddenly disappeared. I wanted to give you a bouquet of flowers littered with gold and diamonds, but it seems like they can prepare it for another month. I cannot wait that long. I already prepared a year for this to be perfect and I don't know why I suddenly did it with only a piece of flower that reminded me of you and..." Tang Yi's heart is pounding inside his chest, echoing inside his head, and jumping right in his throat, his eyes are downcast and he is afraid to look at the eyes of his lover.

"I came home furious last night, which explains why I am in this state. I was so angry that I slept in my suit."

"I wanted to propose to you perfectly but I cannot wait anymore. I just know that I wanted to put a ring on your finger when I saw your back while you were cooking. Meng Shao Fei, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. _Will you marry me_?"

He wants to say _more_. He wants to thank him, to apologize some more, and to _promise_ a lot of things but in his nervousness, he only managed to utter a few sentences which just tells Shao Fei the happenings yesterday. He swallowed the lump in his throat, raising his head only to see Shao Fei covering his face with his fist that is holding the flower.

He stood up immediately, not knowing what to do. What? Why is he–? Is he–? Is he crying right now?

"Meng Shao Fei?"

Shao Fei furiously wiped his tears and smacked his chest, "Yes! I will marry you! Put the ring already, Tang Yi!"

Tang Yi feels warmth blossoming inside his chest, suddenly becoming mildly clumsy as he fiddled with the ring before putting it around his lover's _– now turned fiancé –_ left ring finger. He was overjoyed, about to hug and kiss the other but he was startled when Shao Fei dodged him and placed the toasts on the table before cupping both of his cheeks, "You're an idiot. For someone so smart, you can be stupid sometimes."

Shao Fei chuckles with tears streaming down his cheeks, eyes red and face a little distant to Tang Yi's own that he can literally feel his breath, "I don't care about the roses, I don't care about the ring, I don't care about the surprises or the gold or diamonds or whatever. This flower reminded you of me? That's enough. You can put a plastic ring on my finger or you can give me a bouquet of dandelions and I'll be _jumping_ in joy."

He tiptoed and planted a kiss on Tang Yi's lips. Unlike the other sweet kisses he received from Shao Fei, Tang Yi mused that this one tasted _salty_. He is not complaining though.

Shao Fei smiled softly at his fiancé's expression, thumb grazing the other's cheeks fondly, "I don't need those things. I just want to be with you."

"Even if I don't have anything?" Tang Yi meant it as a joke but Shao Fei answered him seriously anyway.

The police captain chuckles, giving him another kiss, "Even if you don't have anything."

Tang Yi, upon hearing that, swears some dust just got caught into his eyes.

"Thank you."

The burnt toast that morning was really _bitter_ but surprisingly, Tang Yi quite liked the taste.


	5. Thirty-three

**Age** **33**  
**The day they got married**

The wedding was unsurprisingly simple. The invited guests were limited only to their closest friends and family members. The subordinates were in there too, seated on the left side of the church and Tang Yi is already sweating coldly. The sound of the piano was suddenly heard and Tang Yi's heart is thrumming inside his chest loudly and rapidly that he swears he can feel an oncoming heart attack.

He scans the surroundings and he catches sight of Hong Ye smiling at him, nodding and encouraging him by sending him a wide smile. He smiled back, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath and then exhaling. His feet feels incredibly wobbly and his palms are cold, sweaty, and _numb_. The priest seemed to notice his state, whispering and telling him to calm down.

How could he be _calm_ in this state? He's getting **_married_**! To Shao Fei. To _his_ Shao Fei.

Tang Yi always regarded himself as a calm and composed man. Even if people talk behind his back or even hold him at gunpoint, he would only smile. The only times he did not do that was when he found out about his past and the rest have everything to do with Shao Fei. Everytime the other gets hurt, Tang Yi would be afraid and agitated. Right now, this is one of those times where he feels like he swallowed a thousand needles type of nervousness. He is allowed to feel like this since it is his wedding, _right_?

Right.

He was suddenly snapped out of his reverie, hearing excited murmurs.

That's when his heart _skyrocketed_.

He faces his head forward and there he is, beautiful in a white suit while being accompanied by his aunt. You know the thing they say that time will stop when you see your most important one walking down the aisle? It really was the truth. For Tang Yi, time slowed down and almost _froze_ when he sees Shao Fei walking towards him.

He didn't know that tears are already falling down his cheeks at the mere sight of his soon-to-be husband in a white suit, about to exchange vows with him. His mind only occupies one thing; Meng Shao Fei. The other people became unusually blurry in his sight and the only one vivid is his police captain. The other is crying too, his face warm and a wet laugh coming out of his lips. Everyone laughed together with him and Tang Yi will be damned if he didn't say he even fell _harder_ at that.

As soon as he was given Shao Fei, he smiled gratefully at his aunt who nods at him with a wide grin. Then, he finally faced his love.

Shao Fei smiled gently at him, eyes the brightest Tang Yi had ever seen them and he cannot help himself but utter, "You look beautiful."

Shao Fei's eyes widened in shock, cheeks blooming red and lips quivering in happiness, "Thank you. You look handsome, Tang Yi."

The ceremony progressed well after that. Shao Fei stuttered his vows, even dropped the ring because his hands were trembling too much and the guests had a lot of laughter watching them.

Then, it came to an end. _(A lot actually happened but it will be a story for another time.)_

** _Bonus: _ **

"Hey, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Those couple. They just got married haven't they? Amazing, look at them."

The second lady looks down from the balcony and sees two men being surrounded by a small crowd, getting their wedding pictures taken near the sea. She blinked and focuses her gaze on the two and _wow_. She didn't know that humans were capable of smiling that wide.

The shorter woman grinned, "They look happy, don't they?"

She nods with a smile, "Yeah." Then, she slithers an arm around her wife's waist before kissing her temple, "They looked like us when we got married."


	6. Thirty-five

**Age 35**

"_Hey, Mister Tang. Wake up._"

Tang Yi groans, turning his back and pretending like he did not hear the whisper. His white button down shirt rustles on the mattress, making Tang Yi sigh in contentment. As much as he would like to get up and pepper his husband's face with kisses, the seduction of sleep is too _much_ to bear that he can't do anything but _bury_ his face on the pillows and go to dreamland.

The owner of the whispering voice pouted, climbing on his husband's back before burying his face on the side of his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes that it almost seemed like an image and Shao Fei nearly slept again (he always gets swept away) but good thing he came back to his senses before attacking the other with raspberry kisses on his nape and shoulder blades.

"Wake up!"

Tang Yi stayed still and Shao Fei grins evilly before attacking the other's sides. The former yelped and sits up, pushing the latter's forehead who laughs and hugs his waist.

"Come on, wash up and help me buy groceries!" The cop smiled and rubs his cheek on his stomach, particularly on where his belly button was. He is adorable, _yes_. But he is currently trying to _kill_ Tang Yi. He laughs hopelessly, ruffling the other's hair with his rough hands. "A'Fei…stop doing that…it tickles…"

Shao Fei didn't, continuing his attack but it was accompanied by little bites this time. Tang Yi, totally awake now, finally had _enough_ and flipped their position; successfully squashing the other below him. He smirks, wrapping his arms around the other as if he's an octopus. The police captain wailed in distress and wiggled under him, "T-Tang Yi!" He struggled in vain, already regretting his life decisions while pushing the other away which obviously didn't _work_, "I can't breathe!"

The taller pretended like he does not hear him, lying on top of the other and planning to go back to his sleep. Shao Fei noticed what he was trying to do and jabbed him lightly on his side. Tang Yi shifted a bit but was unresponsive after that. Shao Fei still didn't give up though, freeing a lone hand and groping the other's butt.

This will _definitely_ wake him up.

Tang Yi was shocked — Shao Fei _knew_ it — removing himself from his husband and making a scandalous face. Shao Fei laughed at his expression, "Come on now. Groceries!"

"Can't you just take Hong Ye with you?" Tang Yi scowls, guarding his behind because he can't risk another assault from the grabby hands of his _shameless_ husband. Shao Fei furrowed his eyebrows and pouted at him, annoyed and just a _tad_ bit upset, "I wanted to go with _you_." He muttered, casting his gaze over the floor. Now, Tang Yi felt like shit but the other is being so cute right now that the groceries can come later. Forgetting about what they were about to do, he pulled the other's hand, making him crash onto him.

They can mess around for a _bit_.

He snakes his arm around the other's waist, the other hand cupping the other's jaw before kissing his ear. Shao Fei flinched from the contact, trying to get away, "_What_–? Hey, what do you think you're doing?! It's early in the morning!" Tang Yi didn't let go of him as he chuckles and pushes him on the bed, pinning his hands beside his head while smiling.

Shao Fei's face turned into a full shade of burgundy and Tang Yi held back a smirk, thinking that his husband looks really beautiful like this. He admires him for a while before leaning down to whisper on the other's reddened ear.

"Just a little bit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just want to tell you guys that I won't be able to update my stories for a while. This one has been on my documents for a long time so I decided to publish it here and announce that I won't be back until October. I am currently busy with something that has something to do with my work.
> 
> Anyway, this one is already finished and already edited. I just forgot about it. My other stories (in AO3) will be on hold for a while.
> 
> I'm sorry and thank you for reading!


End file.
